An Exception
by Nine1991
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke doesn't like much. In fact, his 'hate' list is very long. But when it comes to one person, the same rules don't apply. After all, there is an exception to every rule. SasuNaru -oneshot-


**Author's Note:** Ok! Second fic. Another oneshot. I'm not sure if I have enough dedication to start writing a chapter fic. so I'm sticking to oneshots for now. Mainly fluffy, I was trying to keep it light and sweet, maybe even a little funny. Anyway, this fanfic is based on the anime/manga "Naruto" and is dedicated to the pairing _sasunaru_. Enjoy!

**Warning:** YAOI (nothing explicit), bad words, mentions of a brothel…sweat drop you'll see what I mean.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the characters from the anime/manga.

**An Exception**

By: Nine1991

Uchiha Sasuke didn't like much. It might be due to his strict, honourable upbringing. It might be due to his experiencing the death of his clan at such a young age. Or it might just be due to his personality; solemn and arrogant in its entirely cold demeanour. Whatever the case, there was not much that Uchiha Sasuke would claim to like, let alone love.

The ninja in question sat solemnly in one of the large pine trees of Konoha's wilderness, a pale leg swung gracefully over the side of a thick branch while the other balanced on top, back supported against a rough tree trunk.

To hate. Now, there were many things that Uchiha Sasuke hated. Uchiha Itachi's name was cemented right up there at the very tippy-top of the list, gleaming on its own shiny pedestal of loathing. He was the one that desecrated the name of the Uchiha clan, cold heartedly massacred his own family, purposely leaving a little boy to a world of loneliness, pity and grief. He was the one who upturned Sasuke's childhood, wrenching away happiness and naivety, leaving in its place bitter anger, the burn for revenge and –

Hate.

With so much hate in his soul, it only made sense that the length of Uchiha Sasuke's 'hate' list would exceed the measurement of Konoha's perimeter ten times over. The ninja sat quietly, expression grim as he continued to brood.

**I hate laughter.**

"_HA HA Ha Ha ha ha - " Naruto proceeded to rolling around on the floor, hands clutching his aching sides as he continued to laugh._

_Sakura huffed, placing her hands on her hips as she shot a displeased glare in the direction of the guffawing blonde. "That was low and vile, Naruto! Now what are we supposed to do without Kakashi-sensei?!" Sakura shouted as she pointed towards the rapidly retreating back of the silver-haired jounin, who was incidentally trying to stopper a vicious nosebleed._

"_-it's ha ha not my snicker fault that he's a snort pervert." Naruto wiped tears from his eyes as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, bright smile firmly in place. "What kind of jounin is he if he can't even stand up to my Sexy-no-Jutsu! I mean," Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully, cheeky smile ever evident, "What if a missing nin uses that on him in an attack?"_

_Sakura scowled. "No respectable nin would use such an idiotic jutsu." She turned simpering eyes to Sasuke. "Right, Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sasuke threw an annoyed glance towards his two comrades. "Hn."_

**I hate whiners.**

"_Kaaakaashi-seeenseeii!!! Why do we have to do this stupid D-class mission?" Naruto whined, voice curiously pitched on every last vowel. He pouted. "We should be rescuing princesses and – and going undercover and battling missing nins – "_

"_Because, Naruto, there are no other missions suitable to your experience level." Kakashi sighed. How long had they been on the mission? An hour? His ears were already going numb. "Besides, you have to be at least a jounin before you are assigned to dangerous missions such as those. And even then, it's only if there actually are missions available."_

"_But this is boooooriiiiinngg! How is finding some stupid dog supposed to help me become Hokage?"_

_Sakura thwacked Naruto across the head. "It wouldn't be so boring if you actually tried to search like Sasuke and I!"_

"_But I'm huuuuuungrrryyy! I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast and finding this dog is taking so much time!" Naruto frowned before mumbling, "I wonder if dog tastes go – "_

"_NO NARUTO! You are NOT going to eat our mission!"_

"_Buuuuutttt – "_

"_Shut up, dobe." Sasuke muttered before overtaking the blonde as he picked up his pace._

"_Teeemmeeeee!"_

**I hate messy eaters.**

_Slurp!_

_Sasuke winced as he felt a speckle of miso soup land on his cheek. He brought a pale hand up to brush it off, whilst trying to retain as much dignity as possible. His expression darkened when, just as he had managed to wipe his cheek clean (in a very dignified manner, mind you), two more droplets proceeded to take its place. Sasuke growled in disgust before roughly wiping his face with the back of his hand (dignity be damned!) and venomously glared at the blonde beside him._

_As always, Naruto remained oblivious as he happily devoured his fifth bowl of ramen. He continued to slurp and splash, occasionally loosing grip on a noodle so that it slipped through his chopsticks and flopped heavily into the soup, spraying miso and various other ingredients into a six-inch radius puddle of mess around the bowl._

_Naruto grinned as he gave one last slurp before slamming his bowl back onto the wooden table, upsetting nearby dishes and cutlery causing customers nearby to mutter and glare. "Another bowl, old man!"_

_The chef beamed down at his favourite customer before busily setting to carry out the order. "Ok, kid!"_

_Naruto, still smiling, gave his own stomach a few pats before turning to face his friend. He scowled when he finally registered the death glare Sasuke was emitting. "What, bastard?!"_

_Sasuke grunted in distaste as he eyed the speckles of noodles, miso and god-knows-what-else littered around the vicinity of Naruto's face. How did the idiot manage to make that much of a mess? Did he eat with his eyes closed? Wait, was that a noodle in his hair?! "You eat like a pig, dobe."_

_Naruto's scowl intensified. "Who asked you, teme?! I don't give a damn what you think of my eating habits! You think you're all high and mighty – "_

"_Dobe."_

" – _just because you're an Uchiha and have a golden stick up your ass – "_

"_Dobe."_

" – _you think your opinion matters, but – "_

"_Dobe. Your ramen's getting cold."_

" – _I don't give a sh…huh? Oh."_

**I hate naivety.**

"_Ne ne, Teme, what's that building?"_

"_That's a brothel, dobe."_

"_Oh…" Silence. "Teme, what's a brothel?"_

_Sasuke's eye twitched. "Um…it's…um…well…" Sasuke muttered before cursing under his breath. What kind of idiot didn't know what a brothel was? Surely he must've asked his parents while growing…hm…oh yeah, forgot. Sasuke let flow another colourful bout of words. But still, this was unsightly – Uchihas should never be at a loss for words. "It's not important, dobe." There, settled._

"_Yeah right! It's just 'cause you don't really know, isn't it teme?!"_

_Twitch. There goes that eye again. Twitch twitch. "Of course I know."_

"_Really? Well, out with it, teme! What is a brothel!?"_

_Sasuke scowled, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks, as he glanced at the people in their vicinity. Had anyone heard? This was beyond embarrassing. "Well," he muttered, while silently willing the redness from his cheeks, "A brothel is…anestablishmentspecificallydedicatedtoprostitution."_

_Naruto blinked. "Come again?"_

_Sasuke paled, before turning a flattering shade of pink. Did he just…? Does he even…? His faced turned even redder as he took in Naruto's innocent, clueless face. God, the idiot doesn't even know what he said!_

"_Hey, Sasuke, you ok? You don't look too well!"_

"_Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke growled before dragging his blonde companion away. No way in hell was he going to use this shortcut again!_

**But most of all…**

"Teme!!! What are you doing in that tree?"

Sasuke blinked and looked down, eyes falling upon a brightly smiling Naruto.

The blonde grinned as he ran a hand through golden locks of hair. "Hey, bastard, you wanna go get some ramen?" He tilted his head to the side, blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "I'll even let you pay!"

Sasuke stared down at the smaller boy, face stoic. "Hn."

Naruto scowled as his cheeks puffed out, tinted pink with anger. "Fine! I was just trying to be nice! Shoud've known you'd act like a bas – "

"Come on then, dobe."

Naruto blinked and turned around. How did Sasuke get behind him so fast?

"Tsk, dobe, you're so slow."

"Teeemeee!!!"

**I hate you…**

Sasuke eyed his blonde companion as Naruto proceeded to slam his sixth bowl of ramen on the wooden table, chopsticks clattering to the side. He patted his bloated stomach and sighed contentedly, a smile on his face so bright it rivalled the sun.

Sasuke scrunched his nose up at mess on Naruto's face – noodles, miso and god-knows-what-else scattered all over tanned skin. "You eat like a pig, dobe."

**Because for you…**

"Teemeee!! I don't need you to tell m – " Naruto froze as he felt soft lips covering his own. There was no movement. Just soft lips upon soft lips, the barest of caresses. Gentle, sweet and innocent. Sasuke pulled back slightly and Naruto gasped as a tongue gingerly licked a droplet of miso that had stubbornly clung to Naruto's cheek. Well, maybe not so innocent.

Sasuke pulled back fully and smirked as he took in Naruto's glazed eyes and dazed expression. He smoothly placed money for the ramen on the table and stood up before briskly walking off. He had some training to do.

Sasuke smiled as he picked up his pace. Three…two…one.

"Teemeeee!!!"

**I always make an exception.**

**-**End-

Please review! I love your opinions. I don't mind constructive criticism (is that what you call it?), but don't be nasty. Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
